Anya of the Flower Rose
by Sisshi
Summary: Anya finds out that Shuichi Minamino is really Yoko Kurama that she's been searching for. But with Kyoko around, it may be harder to get a kiss that she thought.
1. At Long Last I've Found You

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 1: At Long Last, I've Found You

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

I apologize for my recent string of disappearances. I didn't mean to neglect my fics for so long. I'm going through and editing them as I can, and updates will come after.

"_That hurt you stupid fox!" I screamed at Yoko as I kicked the kitsune across the floor. He hit the wall and hissed at me with my blood dripping off his sharp fangs. "Don't you dare hiss at me! You're just lucky that the food I gave you isn't poisoned! Don't you know not to bite the hand that feeds you?"_

_My hand stung severely, I hadn't meant to hurt him, it was my brilliant idea to try to feed him straight from my hand. I walked over to Yoko, kneeled over, and picked him up. "I'm sorry Yoko, I hadn't meant to kick you, you just gave me a little shock."_

_I felt something strange on my hand. I looked down and saw that he was licking the wound that he had just created clean. I hugged him tight and whispered "I promise that I will try as hard as I can to keep my father's harm away from you, Yoko."_

That was a long time ago. Yoko cracked his final code and was killed by my father. He promised to return to me. I haven't found him yet, but I'm still searching.

"Yo Anya, are you in there." My friend Kyoko asked. Her long brown hair fell from her high ponytail and her hand waved in my face, her blue eyes filled with a bit of worry. "Earth to Anya, Hellllooooo."

"I'm here, don't worry." I assured her. I've never told her, or anyone, that I'm actually a demon. I'm truly Anya of the Flower Rose, not just Anya Rose. I don't have a real family because I was born directly from a large breed of thornless flower roses. Not sure how, I just am. "Just day-dreaming."

"About Minamino-san?"

She poked my side just as Minamino-san entered the room and took his seat on my other side. He gave me a quick one of his super sweet-smiles and his normal polite good morning Rose-chan.' I give a quick hello' and turn back to Kyoko.

The bell rang and the teacher shushed us. I look down to check out my desk and find a note from Kyoko on my desk. _Hey, did you hear the newest rumor going around about Meenameeno?'_ she never could spell his name right. _Well, if you didn't, he was in some sort of demon tournament with some guys named Usekay, Heay, and Kurabara. They won too.'_

I hadn't heard it, I glanced at Minamino, he was just taking his normal notes. Did he have reiki, or even youki? Is that what got to me about them. _No, well, now I do, and you couldn't spell to save your life.'_ I wrote back. I tossed the paper back.

Quickly she wrote back. _You know my spelling sux.'_

It was at lunch the two days later that I decided to see Minamino about the rumor. I found him in his normal place below a tree.

"Minamino-san," I said. "do you mind if I sit with you, I'm asking as a person who just wants to enjoy a lunch, not one of the large fan club you have."

"Not at all Rose-chan." He gave me his nice smile.

I sat down. Now to word this just right. "You know, Minamino-san, there's a rumor going around that you played a part in the dark tournament. I know exactly what it is, now tell me why you were there? Do you have reiki or youki?"

Minamino looked at me like I grew a second head. "Rose-chan, how do you know what all this is?"

"Answer my questions and I'll consider yours."

He heaved a sigh. "I have youki, I am a youkai. I am known as Yoko Kurama."

My eyes widened as I stared at him. "Y-Y-Yoko?" I pulled off the glove on my right hand that covered the scar from when he bit me. "I'm the same Anya, Anya of the Flower Rose. What took you so long, I've been searching since you died."

"Anya…"

Without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck and embraced him. I felt his surprise but didn't care and felt better when I felt his arms wrap around my waist filling me with his warmth. This is the closest I've ever been to Minamin-Kurama.

I guess he's been suppressing his youki, I cold feel it. I can feel youki through close contact.

We pulled apart, Kurama grabbed my right hand and touched the spot that he had bitten. "I am still sorry about this. I didn't recognize you, that's why I didn't say anything before." He looked into my eyes. "But your eyes should have given you away. One green, one red." He tapped gently under each eye.

"Kurama, I'm also not in my full demon form. My tattoos are hidden with that, as well as the point to my ears, and my claws and fangs." I lifted my hand. "I've already forgiven you for this."

"Thank you."

"Kurama, please stop putting up this façade, I know this is mostly just an act."

He smiled. "Understood." He gently grabbed my chin and put his lips against mine. I moaned and put my arms around his neck and his hands found themselves at my waist. Our lips released slowly. Before I could open my eyes, I felt his mouth moving down my throat, to the crook of my neck.

I felt a sharp pain where his lips had been moments before. He bit me! Again! After he had said how much he regretted it! Kurama licked the wound once and stood up. He whipped my blood from his lips and smiled. "Now you're mine." He said.

I was furious, not only did he bite me, but he was being all casual about it! I stood up. "That hurt you stupid fox!" I screamed and kicked him in the shin. I stormed off. I was pissed. I stopped at the drinking fountain to dabble the wound, and stopped. He had just claimed me as his mate.

I looked down the hall and pulled out the band that held my hair in a bun and let my golden brown locks fall down off my shoulders, down my back, over my front and stopping at my waist. It felt so good to finally have my hair down.

I walked back to my class and sat in my normal seat, not looking at Kurama.

"I apologize for biting you, again, but I don't want Hiei using you against me." He said. Not very comforting.

"I can take care of myself. Who's Hiei?" I asked. If this Hiei was the only reason he marked me, I'm pissed.

"Later."

I had trouble focusing on the work in class for the rest of the day. I had to know who this Hiei was. I think that Kyoko mentioned a Hiei, he's on the same team, now I'm really confused.

I hunted him down and demanded to know who Hiei was. Kurama chuckled at me. "He is one of my friends, but he has brutal ways to get what he wants. He threatened my mother once before, but not much longer."

"Oh."

He decided to change the subject. Running a hand through my hair he said, "It's hard to believe you have this much hair, it's always in that bun."

"I would only release it for you. I can't love my father enough to allow him to see my full beauty."

"What could your father have done?"

I felt a small pang. I started to remember my mother, the moment she brought me home, to the moment 50 years ago when he ordered her killed. I started to see red. I was crying. I never cry normally, I cry blood.

I couldn't see much, but I felt Kurama's hands grab my shoulders. "Anya, are you ok?"

"I-I cry blood."

"Why are you crying."

"I don't know." I lied.

"You don't need anymore blood loss."

"Lay off, I cried plenty more when you were killed and when my mother died. Of course I was pale as a ghost for a while after, but that doesn't matter."

Kurama pulled me closer to him. "Anya, don't cry over me ever again, that's an order. If you were to die over me, I could never forgive myself."

We stopped at my house, the tears stopped. I gave him a quick kiss and left inside.

"Father, I'm leaving." I said to my dad. I went up to my room quickly before he had a chance to protest. This was one time I was glad my brother had left our father's abusiveness. I entered my room. Nearly every aspect of it was white, except for one pillow, which had a large red stain on it from my tears. I grabbed a large duffel bag and packed clothes and my blood stained pillow.

I made a quick call to the Café Yum and headed on my way. I had talked with them previously, and rented out the apartment above it. I would work inside to pay off my rent. I climbed down the vines of the side of my window and left.

"Yo Anya, I heard you left your house and moved into the Café Yum. Is it true?" Kyoko asked me the next day at school.

I nodded. "Yes, I got tired of my abusive father and left."

"I heard another one."

"Oh really?"

"You're going out with Shuichi."

"Yeah."

"That pretty boy's put a spell on you!"

"Kyoko, _I_ asked _him_ to go out with me."

As if on cue, Kurama walked in. Kyoko jumped up at him. "You brainwashed my best friend!" She grabbed his hair and pulled his head down to her level. She started scratching around his head.

"Please release Minamino's head."

Kyoko let go of Kurama's head. "Yes Sensei."

I looked to the both of them and smiled weakly. I mouthed lunch' and turned to the teacher. It's going to be a long day.

Read and Review please


	2. Hiei Appears

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 2: Hiei Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

"What, is that?" Kurama asked.

I wasn't absolutely sure what I had for lunch, so I answered, "Um, I'm not absolutely sure myself. The owner's wife of the Café Yum gave it to me. She said I need good nourishment and that an energy bar, bag of chips and a soda doesn't count as good nourishment. But, I think that this is way too much, you want some?"

"No, no, my mother packed me plenty for lunch." He smiled. I like his super warm smile.

"Tell me Kurama," said a voice behind us. "is this another one of your many fans?"

I looked over to Kurama, he was looking up the tree. I looked up and saw a short guy draped in black standing on a branch of the tree.

"So," Kurama said. "how long have you been standing there, Hiei?"

So this guy was Hiei. He's a tad shorter than I thought that he would be, but I always imagine people different than they truly are. Besides his sword, I don't see anything that dangerous about him. I wonder what about him would purge Kurama so far as to mark me before we even met. Wait a sec, what's with the thing over his forehead? Is he trying to make some lame fashion statement or something?

"Hn," Hiei said. "I've only been standing here for five minuets and I'm bored." he hopped down and landed right behind me.

I'm not absolutely sure how it happened, but within seconds, Hiei had me in a headlock with my chin pulled up, exposing the front of my neck. Hiei drew his sword "How about I slit her throat and we can watch her bleed to death, doesn't that sound like fun?"

I could now feel his power. This guy is strong. His sword came close to the front of my throat. "Hiei don't." Kurama said to Hiei.

"Why not? It should provide to be much entertainment. Do you care for this silly ningen?"

Now I was kinda ticked, I'm not a human, I'm a demon. "Who are you calling a silly ningen?" I asked enraged.

"Why you." he breathed in my ear.

"But I'm not a ningen."

Hiei pushed my sword closer to my neck. "You sue do look like a ningen and you smell like a filthy ningen as well."

"That's simply because I'm not in my demon form. Now, would you please lower your sword, or I will be forced to place harm upon you."

Hiei laughed maliciously. "You, harm me? That the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You, a worthless, filthy ningen, harm me?"

"I told you, I'm not a-"

Kurama grabbed Hiei's wrist that was holding the sword. "Hiei, I must insist that you release Anya's head." Kurama calmly said.

"Anya is it? Perhaps you are more than a filthy ningen if Kurama is willing to stand up for your life." He started sniffing the back of my head. I felt a brush of wind right where Kurama had bitten me. "So Kurama, you've taken a precaution to keep her safe from me?" Kurama smiled.

Hiei pushed me to the ground. I landed pretty hard. He put his sword away and asked me "Why would Kurama be compelled to mark you in order to keep you safe from me?" I stared at the ground saying nothing. "Answer me." I remained silent. He grabbed the front of my shirt and screamed, "I said answer me dammit!" I could've stood up and towered over him, but his sword emitted a strong demonic aura that I wanted nothing to do with. I opened my mouth to say something but Hiei interrupted me. "What's that? You'll have to speak up, I'm afraid I can't hear you."

"Hiei-" Kurama started

"Let the onna speak for herself." he re-drew his sword and placed it on my neck. "I want to know your full description you fool."

Full description, I haven't heard someone use that in a long time. "I'm Anya of the flower rose. Will you let go of me now?"

Hiei threw me at Kurama, he caught me. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't throw Anya around like a rag doll. What do you want anyways?" Kurama said.

"I need your assistance, of course." Hiei said.

"I refuse any request you may put upon me."

"I may not be able to do certain things to Anya since you've taken that precaution already, but I can still slit her throat and watch her bleed to death."

I felt Kurama's arms pull me closer. His warmth once again rushed through me. I knew why he pulled me closer too, Kurama never really saw my true power. Too bad, I'm really powerful. Maybe I should just let Kurama protect me. I don't really know what he's hiding under that thingy over his forehead.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked, still holding me close to him.

"Simple, I need you to give this to Yukina." Hiei held up a small vile filled with a clear liquid.

"You want to poison some poor inno-" I started to scream. Kurama threw his hand over my mouth.

"Why, what is it?" Kurama asked not removing his hand from my mouth.

"Someone let it slip to her that she already knows her brother and that he'd be the last person she'd expect. I believe that Botan with her big mouth, that woman can't ever keep a secret to save her life. I've already taken care of her."

"What did you do to poor Botan?"

"Simple, I slashed her arm and haunted her every thought for a week. Sadly, she lived through it all."

"So, what does it have to do with the clear liquid?"

"It will cause her to forget what Botan has told her."

Hiei handed Kurama the vile. "You'll find her having tea today at four o'clock at a restaurant called Café Yum."

Wait a sec, that's where I work. There's no way I'm going to let Kurama slip something into some poor unsuspecting girls drink.

"Oh really?" Hiei said staring directly at me. "And how do you expect to stop him?"

I licked Kurama's hand, he pulled it off my mouth. "What are you talking about?" I asked very surprised.

"You think you're going to stop Kurama from his mission, while keeping on the job."

"How-how-how-"

"Telepathy.& #8221;

"Hiei, please tell me you didn't just read Anya's thoughts." Kurama said.

"Now Kurama, why would I do that?" Hiei said.

"Anya! Hey Anya! Where are you?" Came Kyoko's voice from afar.

"Oh no, Kyoko's coming." I said. "Hiei, get out of here, she doesn't know I'm a demon. Please, just leave."

"Very well, but you must leave Kurama to drop the girls drink, or I'll tell your friend who you truly are." Hiei said. He just blackmailed me! I can't believe it.

"Fine, whatever, just leave." Hiei moved so quickly that he seemed to vanish. Kyoko found me still in Kurama's arms.

"Shuichi," she sighed. "do I have to follow you everywhere? Stay off my Anya. She was my friend first."

"Kyoko," I said walking from Kurama and grabbing her hands, "there's enough Anya for everybody. I'm still your best friend, and I'm just Kur-er, Shuichi's girlfriend. Understand?"

"Yeah, well, I still don't like it."

"Can't you just be happy for me?" I put on a face that made me look like I was ready to cry.

"Anya, I just don't want to loose you to some boy we hardly know. You're like my sister, no, better than a sister, because my sisters are way lame and stupid." tears started welling up in her eyes. I hadn't meant to make her cry. "I just, care about you so much Anya, you don't know how much."

She wrapped her arms around me and starting crying very hard. I patted her head to comfort her. I turned to Kurama "Um, Shuichi, could you-" I started to say.

"Don't worry about it. I'll meet you back in class, don't be late." Kurama said. He walked back to the school slipping the vile into his pocket.

"Kyoko, you don't have to worry, I'll always be here for you." I said to Kyoko.

"Ok, fine." she felt behind my neck, uh-oh. "What's that?" she turned me around and moved my hair. "What bit you, a vampire?"

"No, no, just the owners dog. It decided to wake me and got a little too excited and bit me." that was such a lame story, there's no way she'll buy it.

"Oh, ok. But that looks like it could scar." She bought it, I can't believe she bought it.

I looked over to Kurama. He had sat down with some green haired girl about five minuets ago. Luckily for me, it was my section.

"Can I take your orders?" I said cheerily.

"I'll just have some tea." said the green haired girl. Maybe she was Yukina.

"Is your name, by any chance, Yukina?" I asked.

"Um, why yes it is. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." I gave a smile. "I'll go get your tea, anything for you Kurama?"

"Nothing, just a water's fine." Kurama said with his heart-melting smile.

I turned around and went to get Yukina's tea. The pocket of my apron felt slightly heavier than it did before. I checked it, Kurama had slipped the vile into my apron pocket. When I was nearly finisher making the tea I poured it into her tea. I stirred and brought the tea to Yukina. "Here you are." I said and walked away to some of my other tables. When I came back, Yukina had finished drinking her tea. I hope that it wasn't some kind of poison that would kill her or I'd be so fired. I decided that I'd take my break now to talk a bit with Kurama and see if I could find anything out about Yukina.

"I'm taking a short break." I said to Kurama. He slid into the booth. "Thanks." I sat down next to him.

"Yukina, this is Anya. She's a classmate of mine. She hasn't cried since my first death." Kurama said.

"Oh, do you have no heart so that you can not cry?" Yukina asked. She had a very sweet, kind voice.

"Um, no." I said slowly.

"Go ahead and tell her why, Anya. Yukina doesn't really cry either." Kurama said as he grabbed my hand under the table.

I felt my face heat up a little. "I cry tears of blood." I said.

Yukina looked slightly surprised, then she said. "I don't cry much either. Only because my tears turn to a rare valuable pearl."

"So, Yukina, any luck with finding your brother?" Kurama randomly asked.

"None, the only thing I know for sure is that he was in the dark tournament."

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't know who it is."

"I don't know what I'd do if I never knew my brother. You know what, I'll help you to find your brother."

"You will? Thank you so much, Anya was it?"

"Yes, and you're welcome. I'd better get back to work, I'm being paged. Guess my breaks over."

As I started to stand up when Kurama grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He whispered in my ear. "Meet me later at 8. Your shift is over by then right?"

"I get off at seven thirty, that'll give me enough time to shower and change."

"Good."

"Excuse me miss?" said one of the ladies at a different table.

"I'll be there in a sec." I said to her. "Aren't I allowed to take a ten-minute break and enjoy myself for a few minuets without chaos breaking loose. Guess not."

It's 8. I've changed into plain casual clothes. Kurama's standing next to me and we're walking down the street. I don't know if he's planning to take me anywhere or where he's planning to take me, but I feel very safe.

Kurama finally decided t say something. "Anya, please don't pursue Yukina's brother too far. You see-"

"Hiei's her brother." I interrupted him.

"How did you know?"

"Why would Hiei want to get rid of what some Botan girl said to Yukina about her brother if he wasn't her brother? Is he scared of her or something?"

"Hiei has a strange way of showing that he cares about someone. He doesn't want Yukina to be hurt by how disappointing her brother is."

"Hiei's weird. If he truly cared about Yukina, he'd just go and tell her and she's not the type to judge someone because of what they've done and he's her brother and she'd love him no matter how horrible he is or what horrible things he's done. Besides, she's got something with Hiei that I could never have my brother."

"And what's that?"

"She's actually connected by blood. Me, I have no true family as I was only born from this giant flower rose thing. The only family I have isn't really my. My mother just took me in because she wanted a daughter but because of this curse thingy that my father had someone put on her it would kill every child she would bear, she couldn't have her own. It was placed on her after my brother was born. She found me in a group of thornless roses and took me home. There was nothing my father could fo about it, and my brother was happy as well. So in other words, I'm like the start of a completely new bloodline that'll probably die the first generation that it's created."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know if I can have children, and I can't ask my mom about it because she's not really my mom. There's really no one I can ask, but I'm not in a big hurry to find out."

Kurama laughed with his heart-melting smile. "We're here." he said.

"Where's here'?" I asked.

"Take a look."

I turned around and looked. It was beautiful. I guess I wasn't paying that much attention while I was talking. I was looking out at view of the city. There were lights everywhere sparkling like stars on the ground. "Wow," I said. "I can actually see me house from here."

"I thought you hated your house."

"I wasn't talking about my father's house, I was talking about the café. It's my new home and I love it."

Kurama put his arm around me. I once again felt his warmth run through my body. His warm lips touched mine. I'm glad my father's not watching me any more. I put my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. I was a little worried that my fingers would get stuck, but they didn't. The warmth that I felt the last time we kissed was nothing compared to this. He was transferring some of his energy into me. This was another way of keeping other demons from claiming me. I was a little ticked, but I also kinda like that he wants there to be no way for Hiei to get me.

Our lips released, but we were still holding tight to each other. I wish this moment could last forever, but then again, without pain you can't have pleasure. "I know you just gave me some of your energy. You really don't want Hiei getting me do you?" I asked.

"No, I don't." Kurama said straightforwardly. "He can still cause physical pain, so you're almost in your perfect paradise."

"But Kurama, there's no such thing as paradise. Something my mother told me, without pain, you can't have pleasure. You see, if everything is perfect and as it should be, than that's just plain boring. Every experience in your life, bad and hood, reflects on who you are and who you will become. If you have everything you could ever want exactly as you want, you wouldn't live very long because there's nothing left for you to live for. Without the thrills, pleasures and pains of life, it would be a total drag and not worth staying here for." I thought for a minute about what I had just said and realized something. "You know Kurama, it's kind of like you're my pleasure and Hiei's my pain, as he has already threatened my life twice today."

"Yes, that Hiei's one character that you may never get used to."

I spent the rest of the night thinking of Kurama and dreaming of him.

The next day at school, Kyoko came into the classroom in kind of a daze. Her normally perfect not-a-hair-out-of-place hair was messily brushed and not pulled into some weird way as it normally is. She had a glazed look in her eye and she seemed as if she hadn't gotten any sleep. When she saw me sitting on Kurama's lap with my arm around his neck, she said nothing and sat down staring aimlessly off in front of her. I got up off Kurama and walked over to her. I sat on her desk to make sure I had her full attention.

"Kyoko?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

"A-A-Anya?" Kyoko stammered.

"Yes, please, what happened to you? You're and a complete mess. Your hair isn't neat and perfect, your eyes are in a daze and your uniform is sloppily assembled."

"Well, last night, some guy draped in black just came and randomly bit my neck like a vampire."

Read and review please.


	3. Kyoko's Involved

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 3: Kyoko's Involved

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

"Run that by me again." I said.

"You heard me, some guy draped in black just came and randomly bit my neck like a vampire." Kyoko said.

"Tell me everything, exactly what happened, no matter how minor the detail. First, did the guy kinda short, pointy black hair, wearing all black except for a thing on his forehead and a scarf, ruby red eyes and a sword at his waist?"

"Um, all that I could see was just black, red eyes and the end of a sword."

"Ok, well tell me exactly what happened."

"Um, ok." Kyoko took a deep breath then started explaining. "I was coming back from my karate class along with some groceries for my mother. I was about a block away from my house, you know where that really high brick wall with the trees?" I nodded. "Well, I heard some rustling in the tree just above me but there was no wind so I looked up. I caught a quick glimpse of black before it moved down to my level. It hit my forehead with the handle of its sword and I collapsed to the ground. I was really starting to freak out. For karate, I always pull my hair into two buns, which, I guess, totally exposes the back of my neck. While I was crouched over holding my head, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and it hurt like hell. I started crying, that's how much it hurt. It grabbed the front of my shirt, pulled me closer to it's face and then told me You tell that fox to keep his mouth shout or I'll do things much worse.' I wasn't really sure that there was much worse things than causing the severe pain to me. I don't even know what fox he's talking about, or how a fox could talk. My white karate uniform how has a line of blood down the back of it. When he spoke to me, he had blood dripping off his teeth, so I put two and two together and assumed the bit me. He added stop crying baka onna, I could have done much worse things to you.' and then he disappeared. I managed to make it back to my house but I didn't get any sleep. The bleeding stopped. Next thing I know, it's time for school. I forgot about my hair and being neat with my uniform. I grabbed a banana, my bag, threw on shoes, and left for school."

Kyoko heaved a big sigh and her head in my lap, as I was still sitting on her desk. I stroked her hair the way her mother would. Poor Kyoko. I looked over at Kurama, he was sitting there looking slightly stunned at Kyoko's words. "Did you know about this?" I asked him.

"Yes, and no." Kurama answered.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yes and no.' What kind of answer is that?"

"Hiei told me to make sure that you don't somehow figure out and tell Yukina, or he'll find a way to torture you. That's why I asked you to join me last evening, to tell you not to pursue he quest too far, but you had already figured out the whole mess. I didn't know that he'd go so far as to mark your best friend. Hiei's even more twisted than I thought."

I looked up at the clock. "Kyoko, you need to wake up, class is about to start." I shook her shoulder.

"Uuunh." Kyoko mumbled picking her head up.

"Kyoko, I think I know exactly what's going on with that guy biting you and all."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you about it at lunch."

"But you've been eating lunch with Shuichi lately."

"Well, Shuichi's kinda involved in this big ol mess. Besides, he knows more on the subject than I do."

"Ok."

Kyoko didn't focus much in class. When Sensei called on her, she didn't know the answer and wasn't even remotely close with her answer, and she fell asleep multiple times. Since it's lunch, I hope she regains her energy. I kinda miss her going ko ko for Co Co Puffs (don't own, I'm not even allowed to eat them. sniff) about me and Kurama.

"Ok Anya, tell me all you know about that guy cuz you said you know. And I want to know what Shuichi knows as well." Kyoko said. Then she took a bite of one of my onigiri. She forgot her lunch and I had too much again.

"Well, first, I think I should tell you something." I said. I really didn't want to break it to her that Hiei had marked her as his mate. "Um, when that guy bit you, um, he, um."

"He what?"

"He kinda, um."

"He marked you. Which means that you're now bound to him forever and that you can't date anyone unless it's him. Biting a girl on the back of her neck is a demon's way of marking his mate." Kurama said quite blank. I guess he saw that I was having trouble telling Kyoko.

"Um, yeah, what he said." I said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this guy just made me his for all eternity, without my permission?!" Kyoko fumed. "He shows up, doesn't even know me and _bites_ me. Don't tell me, let me guess, the bite mark will be there forever?" I nodded. "Well this is just great. First my best friend is abducted by some guy in our class, then I ge-"

Kyoko stopped suddenly. She reached behind my neck and observed Kurama's mark. Then she jumped on Kurama, peeled his mouth open and looked at his teeth. She looked at me then back at Kurama. Then she slapped Kurama across his face. I'm guessing that she put two and two together and figured out that the bite on my neck was not from a dog, but from Kurama.

"Anya," she said turning to me. "did Shuichi have your permission? And is he a demon?"

"Um." I said. "He kinda had my permission, and yes, he is a demon. Yoko Kurama, or just Kurama. He's a type of fox demon. The guy who bit you, all that I know is that his name is Hiei and his sword emits a demonic aura. Maybe I should mention that I'm also a demon."

"Hang on, you're a demon?"

"Yes, Anya of the Flower Rose."

"Now tell me how Shuichi kind of' had your permission."

"Well, this is kinda a long story. I'll start further back when he was just Yoko. He was a master thief and could bread any code. I didn't let that bother me and I still gave him food, water, a place to hide and love. At one point, he accidentally bit my hand which is why I wear this glove." I held up my gloved hand. "Yoko would tell me his plans. My father wanted to put an end to Yoko's thievery, so he hired some mind reader to enter my thoughts while I slept and found out about Yoko's plan to steal, um, well I can't remember. He sent his best huntsmen and Yoko was killed. Yoko promised me in his spirit form that he would return in a human form. When you told me the rumor about the dark tournament, I wanted find out if it was true. When I asked him about it, he said it was true and that his demon form, he was known a Yoko Kurama. I was overjoyed and gave him a very warm hug. We kissed then he bit me. A big reason was because he didn't want Hiei to take me from him."

"Wow. I thought we didn't keep any secrets from each other. But I can't blame you for not telling me. So, where can I find this Hiei so I can give him a piece of my mind for biting me?"

"Sorry to break it to you Kyoko." Kurama said. "But Hiei's the type that if he doesn't want to be found, you can't find him."

"Yes, well, you may not know this, but I'm able to find anyone if I wish it. A gift passed down my family line on my mother's side. But I'm not a demon, it's like being a psychic thing."

"Kyoko, relax, I know you're not a demon, I can sense demon power or spirit power even if the person is concealing it. You've just got the ability to find people and sense the supernatural." I said.

"Oh gee, thanks I feel real special now." Kyoko closed her eyes and went into deep thought.

"By the way Kyoko, Hiei doesn't vanish, he just moves at a very high speed." I took a bit of my tuna sandwich.

"He's near." Kyoko said vaguely. "He's at Sarayashiki Jr. high and traveling this way at an amazing speed."

"Is she all right?" Kurama asked.

"Sure she is," I assured him. "Kyoko's just located Hiei, that's all. I used to think that something possessed her when she did this, but I've gotten used to it."

"So you managed to find me." I heard Hiei's voice say above us. "I felt someone was watching me, so I decided to trace it back to the source. Who would've imagined that it would be this worthless ningen onna." Hiei jumped down out of the tree and landed a safe distance from me.

Almost insanely, Kyoko broke out of her trance and jumped at Hiei. "Where do you get off biting me and making it so I could never be with a normal person!?" she shouted. Hiei fell back from surprise. "I mean, just because you don't like what Anya did doesn't give you permission to go and make me bleed! You wanna know something! That spot still stings! Don't you dare tell me that it's because I'm a weak ningen, because I'm not weak!"

"Hn."

"Don't hn' me! I want an answer that a complete and full answer! You know, with a subject, verb predicate, or whatever it's supposed to me! Do you understand me Hiei!?"

"Whatever."

"That's not an answer either! I want a real answer!"

I leaned over to Kurama and asked. "Hey Kurama, how is Hiei still just standing there?"

"I'm not sure, but he's getting agitated, you might want to stop her before he chops her in two."

"Good idea." I stood up, walked over to Kyoko and grabbed her shoulders. "Kyoko, maybe you should stop. Hiei's not the type to show any mercy, even to those he's claimed. Although, if it were me yelling, he'd have slit my throat by now."

"So you do use that brain of your onna." Hiei sneered. "Here I thought you were just a mindless drone that Kurama picked up."

"Hey! Anya's got a br-" Kyoko stared.

I cut her short of her works by touching the place where Hiei bit her. I can paralyze someone's vocal chords by sending a jolt of youki into the weakest part of the neck. Kyoko kept mouthing the words trying to continue to speak. I decided that Kyoko needed to calm down. I hissed very quietly into her ear. She stopped flailing around and fell to the ground. She sat there calmly and peacefully looking at Hiei.

"Well, that's not exactly how I would've silenced her, but I guess that's the boring way to do it." Hiei said.

"Yes, well, I didn't want to have to resort to using my youki" I said looking at Kyoko. "Since she's just ningen, it'll last longer then if she was a demon. It would normally last only about an hour, so I'm guessing that it would be until about nine for a ningen."

"How long will her mouth stay shut?"

"About seven more minuets. I did that to keep her from agitating you any further."

"Hn."

"Gee Hiei, d'you think you could talk a little less? Could you tell me why you marked Kyoko?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know." Hiei disappeared.

"Yaaarrg! Hiei get back here you, you, you, BAKA!!"

I felt someone grab my shoulders then Kurama said. "Anya, relax, people are starting to stare."

"Ugh, you're right." I turned around. "But if they want to stare, let's give them something to stare at."

"What?"

I put my arms around Kurama's neck and kissed him. Then I felt his arms move around my waist to my back. Maybe it was a good thing that I had to calm Kyoko because I wouldn't be able to do this if she was her normal crazy self. The bell rang, time to get back to class. Kyoko stood up and walked back to the building.

"You sure she'll be all right?" Kurama asked as we started back to the building.

"She'll be fine." I said. "Kyoko's voice will return to her and she'll make it through the day. Kyoko always lands on her feet. I'm going to walk her home to make sure she makes it there without another Hiei attack. Could you run by the Café Yum and tell my boss that I'll be running a tad late, my friend doesn't feel well, and might just walk into the middle of a busy street without even realizing it? They should understand."

"Sure."

"You know something Kurama, I feel more like my old self since I found out you're Yoko."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Yes."

"Anya,& #8221; Kyoko said, her voice a calm monotone from the calming earlier, "I can make it to my home perfectly fine on my own."

"Kyoko, listen to me." I said. "We don't know if Hiei is planning to do anything to you and while you're calmed like this, you're totally vulnerable."

"That is your fault Anya."

"I had to calm you down or Hiei would've sliced you in two. As I said before, Hiei shows no mercy."

"I understand that. I will try to control my temper around him. Just please don't do this to me again. I don't like that you're using your demon abilities on me. Did you know that it was demons that killed my father and my grandparents?"

"No, but I'll try to cut down on the demon power on you."

"Why did you have to do this to me?"

"Well, I basically kept you from being killed by a demon like you other family members."

"I know, I just don't like the idea that my best friend is a demon. I will try to get used to the fact that both you and Shuichi are demons. I do not think that I can get used to the fact that I'm bound to a demon."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. I knew Kyoko was glaring at me. "I'm sorry Kyoko, I can't help myself sometimes. I know that if I hadn't calmed you, I'd be standing here with a lump on my head."

"Well hey there my little angel." said something above me. "It's been too long, how come you never called me?"

I looked up and there was Tran. Tran was the type of person who you couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl. Tran had long green hair pulled back in a low pony tail, black eyes and wore clothes that would fit on either gender.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"Simple, you're wanted by the forest lord, and when he wants you in his presence, you'll be easily located. Now not to be rude, but," Tran snapped. Vines wrapped around me and pulled me up. The vines started to constrict and squeeze me. "Master wishes for your life to placed in his hands and I'm the one who was sent to do that. So," the vines squeezed harder. "I have to kill you and bring your life to him."

Read and review please


	4. Hidden Meeting

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 4: Hidden Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

(this meeting took place during the time of the last chapter.)

"Tran, you said you know this girl, am I correct?" asked the Forest Lord.

"Yes master, I've known her since she was pulled from the flower patch." Said Tran. "I know her strengths and weaknesses, I am the best for the job." She paused for a moment. "What exactly is the job?"

Sanji laughed. He was a short ice youki with dark blue hair and light blue eyes. "You should know to never accept a mission if you don't know what it is. I made that mistake once. Yup. Ended up with a thorn in my side, literally. Wasn't much fun, that it wasn't."

"Yes, well, you were young, stupid, and too annoying for your own good. It was a lesson not to be so cocky." Rumi said. Rumi had black hair to his shoulders and red eyes. He was a shadow demon.

"Back to the point." The Forest Lord growled. "Tran, in order for our mission to be a success, you will have to strip her of her soul and bring it to me in this container." He held out a thornless rose.

"Not to be rude master, but that's just a rose." Sanji said.

"Sanji, look closer at the rose." Rumi said.

Sanji squinted at the rose. "Still don't see anything special bout it. Nope, not at all."

"It has no thorns, Anya was born from a larger breed of those." Tran said.

"Oh, still don't understand, nope."

"Er, I don't quite understand how the flower rose helps either."

"Simple." Forest Lord said. "This is a rose from the bush she was born from. It can give her life, and it can take her soul back. You'll also need this." Forest Lord tossed Tran the rose and an ivy vine.

"An ivy vine?" Tran said looking at the ivy.

"A vine from a rare plant, it can restrict any plant type youkai. It can also squeeze their life away, so use it to take her soul, and pull it into the rose."

"Um, maybe I should point out that I haven't' seen her since her beloved Yoko' was killed. That was about 18 years ago."

"Well then, you'll have to find her now won't you?"

"Yes master."

"You should be able to find her fairly easily as her shield is weakening. Soon she will use a bit of that youki of hers and we will know exactly where to find her."

"At last my angel, we will meet once more."

"Um, Tran, I thought you were a girl." Sanji said confused.

"Oh I am, but she doesn't. My poor angel, she's so naïve, that she can't figure out that I'm a female. It's just so fun to tease her about it. I hope she's up for some fun, cuz she's gonna get a load of it."

"Don't be too hard on the poor defenseless onna." Said Shen. He had just entered. He had long orange hair pulled into a low ponytail, and entrancing black eyes. "We need her soul pure, not battered and bruised. It's worthless to us if it's ruined."

"What d'you know, Shen decided to show up for once. What brought our orange haired little buddy to us today?"

Shen walked over to Tran and placed hiss arms around her shoulders. "Why you of course, my dear Tran."

"You could care less for me Shen. Why are you really here?"

"I just felt that I should come. What does it concern you anyways whether I show up to a meeting or not? Aren't I a member of this team as well?"

Tran pulled out of Shen's hold. "Sure you're a member of the team, it's just that you hardly show up. So, why show up now when I get an important mission that's vital to our success?"

"I guess I wanted to see our progress with it."

"Sure, you're just jealous that I've got such an important part in the mission. Just because I'm the only girl up here, doesn't mean that I'm not just as powerful as any of you. My opinion is just as strong as yours, I suggest you listen to me more."

"Tch, I'm not going to listen to this, I'm outta here." Shen fuming and knocked down the wall as he left.

"Why is it that I have to fix my wall every time Shen shows up for our meetings?" Forest Lord said.

"Not sure." Tran said. "That Shen sure has a bad attitude problem. I think I'd better go check our files on Anya's most recent use of her youki. Be back in a jiff."

Tran left and was back in five minutes with a short sheet of paper. "It seems that just two days ago she was crying, and just this morning she silenced and calmed someone." Tran said. "I didn't think it'd be that easy. Whelps, I'm off to get our good pure soul." She smiled and left.

"You sure sending Tran to do this was a good idea?" Sanji asked.

"Well, sure it is, she'll be fine." Forest Lord said. "Oh, I just remembered something. Tran, get back here!"

Tran popped her head back in the room. "Something wrong master?" she asked.

"Watch for the spirit detective, he'll cause a bit of trouble for you that you won't want to deal with."

"Watch out for spirit detective, check." Tran saluted and left.

Read and review please


	5. Sprit Detective

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 5: Spirit Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

"You have to _what?"_ I squealed.

"I've got to kill you. Your soul is necessary and it's unstable. You shouldn't keep your youki locked up inside of you for so long. Yes, you should use it every few months or so. To bad your body has to die now, with no soul, it will die." A thornless rose appeared in Tran's hand. "This will draw you soul out pure and keep it safe."

"W-why?" My throat started to become constricted.

"I've been ordered to suck my little angel's soul out. I can't deny my master. How bout a good bye kiss?"

"N-no!"

"Well now angel, you're not really in a position to have any control over it." Tran's face moved closer to mine. "If you don't like it, I'll just simply take it now. Besides, it seems that someone already beat me to you." Tran tapped the mark that Kurama gave me. "How sad. Oh well, time to di-"

There was a flash of light between me and Tran. The main vine snapped and I fell to the ground, landing very hard. The vines loosened and fell off. I sat up and looked towards the source of the light. Standing there was a guy with slicked back hair and a green uniform holding his hand like a gun.

"I'm not sure what you want with this girl, but you're on the list for my newest case." The boy said putting down his hand.

"You must be the spirit detective that master warned me about." Tran giggled.

"So what if I am?"

"You're the one who threatens to destroy our mission. I only want this girl's soul and I'll be on my way."

"Not if your mission' involves innocent peoples' lives."

"Oh, but what spirit detective doesn't' realize is that this isn't an innocent soul. For you see, my angel used to aid the once great Yoko Kurama. Giving him food, and simply giggling at his tales of close calls."

Tran looked down and smiled. I never told anyone that I did that for Yoko. "Tran, how did you find out about that?"

"Why my angel, you speak to me again! There are files on you and many other demons back at the lair. Now back to you spirit detective, I believe that you want to take me into custody, am I right?" Tran laughed.

"Yes, I hear if you come quietly now, you get a free toothbrush." He said rather sarcastically.

"If you want to take me, then you'll have to do it by force. I'm not like that weak little Kurama who willingly came peacefully. He stole the stupid mirror just to save his mommy."

"Kurama happens to be a strong part of our team."

"I wouldn't insult Kurama if I were you Tran!" I screamed at Tran. "He's the one who marked me, and to top that, he's also Yoko! I told you that he would return to me and he did! And he's not a thief anymore!" I turned to the spirit detective. "Spirit detective, what has Tran done this time and you name?"

"Well, your buddy Tran here has some plan to destroy the Ningenkai."

"We're not destroying, just restoring it to its former glory, before you ningens ruined it!"

"Well, you and your tree huggen' hippies will never finish your mission."

Tran floated down just above the pavement and leaned into the spirit detective's face. "Mr. Sprit detective, you've totally ruined all my fun, I will be back for my angel's soul and you can't stop me." The vines wrapped around Tran and it all disappeared.

"Damn, I was hoping to finish this fast." He said while kicking the wall.

"Um, I still need to know what your name is." I said approaching him slowly.

"The names Yusuke, what did that guy want with you anyways?" Yusuke said.

"I'm to quite sure what Tran wants with me but was sent by Forest Lord."

"Forest Lord?"

"Yeah, he's the reason I went to aid Yoko. He's trying to get all youkai to rebel against the Ningenkai. We're perfectly happy the way it was. It's the Makai that needs to change, not the Ningenkai. The only way to negotiate is by killing the one you don't like. Yoko didn't have a good way to live either, but it was more fun than my life. I was happy with my life. I'm right in assuming that he's not a criminal any more right?"

"Can I return home now?" Kyoko said still speaking vaguely. I forgot that she was still here. "I'd like to be on my bed when my emotions come back so I can pass out from this."

"What's the deal with her, and who is she?" Yusuke asked.

"You can leave Kyoko. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Don't tell your mom what happened."

"Don't worry, I won't. I can't after what happened to my parents and grandparents." She walked home." Kyoko said.

"She's my friend Kyoko. She's like that because I calmed her in order to keep Hiei from killing her."

"So you've met Hiei as well?"

"Yeah." We started walking the other direction.

"What happened to her? And her family?"

"First, you know what it means when a demon bites a girl on her neck?"

"Yes, he's marked her as his mate."

"Right. Last night, Hiei marked Kyoko. Today at lunch, after Kurama and I explained what it meant, and that we are both demons, Hiei showed up and she blew up on him. I calmed her with a bit of my youki."

"Hold on, you're a demon?" I looked at him and nodded. "It's hard to tell who's youkai and who's human anymore. What type of youkai are you?"

"Plant, flower rose, Anya of the Flower Rose to be exact. Um, where do you go to school?"

"Sarayashiki, what does it matter?"

"I want to know where I can find you if I need you. I thought their uniforms were navy not green. You know where Kurama goes right?"

"Sure, it's the only school in the area that the boys uniforms are pink."

"It's not pink, it's magentaish."

"It's pink."

"If it was pink, we'd have a very lower boy population in the school." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Yusuke pointed his finger up. "You know, I could blast that tongue of your out of your mouth with my spirit gun."

I quickly put my tongue back into my mouth. "Is that what you used to get the vines off me?"

"Sure is, what are you doing?"

I had jumped in front of Yusuke and started walking backwards. "I'm walking backwards of course. I get bored and this is a way for me to entertain myself. You better tell me if I'm gonna run into something."

"Sure, whatever." Yusuke looked over across the street. "Isn't that Kurama?" he pointed across the street.

Sure enough, Kurama was on the other side of the street walking in the opposite direction. I had to cross the street eventually, so I ran through the middle of the street causing many cars to stop and honk. I didn't stop; I didn't feel like it. I could hear Yusuke screaming at me, "You fucking baka! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Kurama turned with the rest of the crowd and his eyes widened. I walked up to him casually as possible. I could still hear Yusuke screaming. "What on earth are you doing Anya?" Kurama asked.

"Um," I said. "Going to work and hoping that you'd walk me there. I nearly had my soul sucked out of my body by a thornless rose."

Yusuke ran across the street. The two walked me to the Café Yum. Yusuke left claiming he had a date with some girl named Keiko. I told him the story of what happened with Tran. Kurama stayed with me through my shift and stood outside my window the whole night. I felt so loved.

Kyoko walked into class the next morning. She looked different from her normal look. She was wearing knee socks, when I know for a fact that she despises them with a passion. Her lips were also redder than normal and there is not a single tube of makeup in her entire house.

"Kyoko," I said. "Why are you wearing knee socks when we both know how much you hate them?"

She looked at me, her eyes back to normal. Thank goodness the calming had left no trace. "I, er, tripped and scrapped my leg on some broken glass. I didn't want to have to explain over and over about a good size scratch on my leg. Plain and simple."

That sounded almost as fake as my bitten by a dog' excuse. I'll get the answer out of her eventually. She's not the greatest at telling lies; she can't stick to the same story.

Read and review please.


	6. The Test

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 6: The Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

(this is what happened the night before)

Kyoko laid in her bed. The calming wore off a few hours ago, but now she felt all of the emotions overwhelming her and she just needed to relax. She heard a noise outside of her window. It was almost three in the morning, so she approached the window slowly. Forgetting her robe, she exited to the balcony.

There was a cold wind that nipped at her exposed belly. Standing on the railing of her balcony was Hiei. Kyoko knew that she should be scared, but something was keeping the fear from surfacing.

Hiei pulled his katana out. _He's gonna kill me!_ Ran through her head numerous times, but the fear didn't show. Hiei tossed his katana to the ground and it landed between the two of them.

"It seems that I've dropped my katana, pick it up onna." Hiei said.

Normally, Kyoko would have said something like "Pick it up yourself you bastard!" but something in her gut said against it so instead she said, "Why?"

"Because I told you to baka onna."

Kyoko felt her anger rising. She took a few breaths to cleanse herself of the anger. She began to approach the katana. Small energy blasts from the katana shot at her legs, forming small gashes along her legs. She stumbled a bit, but kept going. Blood slid down her legs as more gashes appeared causing bloody footprints to follow her.

Hiei watched as she bent over to grab the handle. A blast hurtled at her stomach, forming a deep gash. A few cuts formed on her arms as she reached for it. The blood slid down her stomach and stained her white pj shorts.

She stood and held the katana for a moment. She collapsed to the ground, but still held the katana. Tears formed in her eyes and she let them fall. Hiei walked over to her and took his katana and sheathed it.

He grabbed Kyoko's chin and said. "I'm surprised, most ningens would flee after the first shot to the legs, but you managed to keep a strong hold on it. Who are you?"

"Ky-ok-ko." Kyoko stammered. The pain all over her body nearly paralyzing her. "Kyo-ko, Tatsu-mi."

"Tatsumi? The bloodline that you descend from are psychics, no?"

"Y-yes."

"Hn."

"What?"

Hiei pulled Kyoko's face towards himself and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kyoko closed her eyes, but confused. When she opened her eyes, Hiei was gone. She looked down at the small puddle of blood that had formed beneath her. She was able to stand up and walked back into her room. She looked down at her legs and arms, the bleeding had stopped, but there was now dried blood caked onto her skin.

After Kyoko took a shower and discarded the ruined clothing, she went out to her balcony, this time remembering her robe. The blood had vanished from the floor. She walked to the edge and let the cool breeze flow through her hair and run across the wounds, cooling the pain that still tingled within.

She stared out into the sky, where the sun was slowly starting to rise. "Hiei," she breathed. "There's more to you than meets the eye, I hope I can share this with you one day."

Kyoko stood there for quite a while. She looked at the sun and noticed where it sat. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for school!" with that she ran back into her room. She grabbed her uniform and put it on, thanking kami that the sleeves were long. She looked down at her legs. _I know!_ She reached far back into her sock drawer and pulled out a pair of knee socks that the dress code allowed and put them on. She went to her bathroom and pulled a portion of her hair into a bow, as she now had to work around Hiei's bite.

She went down stairs and grabbed her bag. "Goodbye mother, I'm heading to school now." She exited thinking _I'd better think up a good excuse for wearing knee socks, Kyoko knows how much I utterly despise them._

Read and Review please.


	7. Blackout

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 7: Blackout

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

"Ugh, I hat gym so much." I said as Kyoko and I walked into the locker room. "Why do we have to do it?"

"I feel your pain, I don't really see when we're going to use this in the real world." Kyoko said. She pulled her gym shirt off, revealing a huge gash across her stomach that wasn't there yesterday. That wound was caused by a demon.

"Kyoko, where did that come from?" I asked, pointing to the wound. "You can't tell me that it's from glass, I know that it's from a demon, so spill."

"No, I don't want to and I don't have to." She pulled the top for her uniform over her head.

"Kyoko, if Hiei did this-"

"Why would you automatically jump to Hiei? Just because he's a ruthless, evil-"

I leaned against the locker. "Are you trying to go somewhere with this?"

"Yes! That doesn't mean that he caused the big gash in my stomach. Or the ones on my legs, or my arms or the burns-!"

"Burns?" I asked, she didn't seem to notice and kept on her rant.

"On my hands! He uh…oops."

Oops?' I thought to myself. I looked to her face for any sign of more damage. I noticed her lips very pink. Pinker than they normally were. "Kyoko, your lips are really pink. I know for a fact that neither your or your mother have a single tube of lipstick in your entire house. Eye shadow maybe, but no lipstick, not even lip gloss."

It was from kissing a demon. An after effect if it's a ningen and youkai. Something happened between her and Hiei that she's not telling me. We were fully changed and were leaving to our class.

She threw her hands over her mouth. "Uh…I picked some up on my way to school?"

"Very confidant, but we're not on Jeopardy, answering with a question like that isn't the right answer."

"Fine! You win." She sighed. "Last night, Hiei asked me to pick up his katana on my balcony. All the scrapes and gashes are from approaching it. It burnt my hands when I grabbed the handle. He kissed me then vanished. Happy now?"

"No." There was something strange about this. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'll have to talk to Kurama about it later on."

"Well, too bad."

Kurama was sitting with me in my apartment having some tea. I explained to him about Kyoko's gashes and burns and her lips. Kurama didn't say anything; instead he just stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, this just doesn't seem like normal Hiei behavior." Kurama said after taking another sip of his tea. "I wonder what he's up to."

"Oh, I hope that Kyoko's gonna be ok."

Kurama put his tea down and wrapped his arms around me. "Of course she's gonna be ok. She's Kyoko, and Kyoko always bounces back."

"You're right."

Next thing I knew, Kurama's lips were against mine. When I was just about to loose contact with my shirt, the doorbell rang. I became agitated and went to answer the door, this had better be good. I opened the door. I saw Tran's face, then black.

Read and review please.


	8. I'm a What?

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 8: I'm a What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

Kurama's POV

I sensed something wrong when Anya went to the door. "Anya, is everything ok?" I asked, but got no response. I got up and went to the door. I found it wide open and a small branch of a plant found only in Makai. "Tran." I grabbed Anya's key off her table and rushed out the door. I went to the restaurant where Yusuke frequently took Keiko, he would be mad, but I didn't really care.

Calmly, I walked to the booth in the corner where they were sitting. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but they've taken Anya." I said.

Yusuke sighed. "They couldn't wait until tomorrow could they?" he asked. I glared at him. "Sorry Keiko, duty calls."

"I understand." Keiko said sadly. "You better come back alive."

Yusuke got up and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I will." Then he turned to me. "Where to?"

"I believe that Anya's friend may be of help in locating her. She's descended from psychics. She'll be able to locate Anya's energy."

Yusuke nodded and followed me to Kyoko's house. "Who exactly is this girl?" Yusuke asked when we were two blocks from her house."

"Anya's closest friend Kyoko. Let's just hope that she's in a good mood today, she'd blow up and throw anything in her reach at us."

"Kyoko, is she the girl Anya was with yesterday?"

"Yes."

"That girl shows less emotion than Hiei, I can't really see her getting angry and throwing projectiles at us."

We came up to her front gates. "Trust me, you don't want to be on the wrong side of her anger. Anya had calmed her yesterday, that's why she seemed emotionless."

We stopped at the large home that belonged to Kyoko. I had been here once before because of a class project in 6th grade. I chuckled at the look on Yusuke's face. "Kyoko is quite rich." I told him.

"She didn't look filthy stinken' rich." Yusuke gabbed.

"She tends not to." I said as we entered the gates. Her mother, having grown up in a middle class society, preferred to answer the doorbell to answering the gate's buzzer.

I knocked softly. Very soon after, Kyoko answered the door. Her choice in clothing was different than her normal casual dress. She was wearing a sleeveless purple turtleneck, white mini skirt, purple leg warmers, white shoes and her hair was tied in two low braids.

"Shuichi? What's going on? The last time you were here was back in 6th grade." She asked, confusion written on her face.

"It's about Anya." I said calmly as I could.

Kyoko's eyes widened. "What did you do to her Shuichi? Tell me, don't make me beat it out of you."

"She got her butt kidnapped, that's what." Yusuke snorted.

Kyoko's eyes instantly went from shock to anger. "She _what!_ Shuichi! You were supposed to be watching her so I could deal with my problems at hand with Hiei! I can't trust anyone anymore can I!"

Luckily for us, there weren't any things she could throw at us in her reach. "I understand that you're angry Kyo-"

"Damn right I am!" Kyoko put her hands on her hips.

"But we need you to help us find Anya so we can get her home safely."

"Fine, on one condition." She put her index finger up for emphasis. "You let me come with you. I can't trust you to rescue Anya without my help."

"Absolutely not." Came Botan's voice from behind us.

Yusuke nearly fell off the porch. "Dammit Botan! Why do you always pop up like that!?" he yelled at her.

"In that case," Kyoko said clearing her throat. "I won't help you in finding if I can't go with you." She turned around. "I'll find her on my own and have my mate take me to her. That is, if I can find him." She stopped to ponder her last thought. "so, goodbye." She shut the door.

Kyoko's POV

I can't believe that Anya got herself kidnapped. Who was that girl with blue hair? I'll worry about that later, right now, I have to focus on finding Anya and Hiei. I went up to my room and changed out of my mini-skirt into white jean shorts. I've learned the hard way not to wear a mini skirt into battle. I went onto my balcony and climbed onto the railing. It's times like this that I hate being so short. I'm barely an inch taller than Hiei.

I sat on the railing and focused on Anya's energy. I saw a portal then a forest that led to a cave and that's where I'd find Anya. I quickly refocused on a different energy: Hiei's. It didn't take long for me to realize that Hiei was standing right behind me.

"Nice evening isn't it Hiei?" I said.

"Hn." Was the reply I got. "I suggest that you re-think helping Kurama."

"I assume you and Shuichi are friends." I half asked, half stated. Hiei didn't say anything, just glared at me. I sighed. "Fine, but you'll be coming as well?"

"Then let's go." Hiei held out his hand to help me down, I took it.

"Oh, I have to tell my mother first." I said after sliding down the railing like my mother tells me not to. I went into the tearoom to find my mother sitting there sipping her evening tea. "Mother."

She set down her tea. "Yes Kyoko?" she asked.

"I'm going with some friends for a while. I don't know exactly when I'll be back either."

"Who are you going with? I need to know that you're safe from what befell your father and grandparents."

"Um. I'mgoingwithShuichifromschoolandmymateHiei." I said quickly. (translation: I'm going with Shuichi from school and my mate Hiei.)

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Shuichi and my mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes, I've been claimed by a demon mother."

I closed my eyes to prepare for a bit of yelling, but it never came. Instead I felt my mother's arms around my neck. "Kyoko, you've been hit with the same fate as myself." She was starting to cry.

"Nani?"

"Kyoko, you're a hanyou, your father _was_ a demon."

"Mother, you lost me, I thought that demons killed dad and your parents."

"They did. Your father killed my parents, but he had no orders to kill me. He took pity on me and allowed me to follow him. It was after we had mated and you were conceived that another demon killed your father. I had to suppress your youki because it was so similar to your fathers and others would hunt you because of it. It became especially hard when you started playing with Anya."

"What was her fathers name?" Hiei asked, startling us both.

Mother looked at the floor. "Spader."

"Hn."

"Do you know the name Hiei?" I asked.

"I've only heard of it. He was a very powerful assassin. There was a high price on his head."

"Father was an assassin?" I turned to mother. "Mother, did you know this?"

More tears escaped her eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I knew it from the moment that he killed my parents. Like I said, he had no orders to kill me and took pity. I _was_ only eight when they died."

"Mother, how long have you known about Anya?"

"Since you brought her home after your first day of school. I know she's a demon and can sense youki through contact."

"Mother, I have one more request before I leave."

"What is it dear?"

"Would you release my youki, onegai?"

"Of course." She placed her hand on the crook of my neck and pressed in. It felt like a great weight was released from my back. "It's gone, I can no longer protect you." She turned to Hiei. " I'll leave that to you."

"Hn." Hiei said with a nod. As we walked out, Hiei said. "Perhaps it was your youkai blood that allowed you to pick up my katana."

"Perhaps." I agreed. "But let's not think about that right now, we need to find the portal thingy I saw."

"I know exactly what it is."

"Let's hope that we can catch Shuichi." Hiei hn'ed and we left to the door. I opened the door to find Shuichi, the girl with blue hair, and Yusuke sitting on the steps. "I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it."

Read and review please.


	9. Through the Portal

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 9: Through the Portal

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

Still Kyoko's POV

"This is the portal." I said. We were in the middle of the park that people only entered if they had a death wish. It didn't take much to convince Shuichi and his friends to let me come.

"_I told you, it's too risky!" said the girl with blue hair. "Oh, hello Hiei."_

"_I don't want to be responsible if something happens to you." Shuichi said crossing his arms. "And I don't think that Anya will appreciate me putting her friend in danger."_

"_Shuichi, I can take care of myself." I said. "I'm gonna need just a bit of help with my newfound youki though."_

_Shuichi looked at me. "You have youki?"_

"_Yeah," I sighed. "Apparently my dad was a youkai. That would make me, what did she call it, hanyou right?" I looked to Hiei, he nodded. "Right."_

"_She's got different energy surrounding her than she did yesterday." Said the boy with slicked back hair._

"_Her mother has managed to suppress her youki since she was born" Hiei said. "She even had me fooled. I thought she was just a normal ningen onna."_

"_Well, I'm not, so don't call me that. The only reason I didn't knock you upside your head before was because I promised Anya."_

"_Speaking of which, we'd better get going if we want to find her." Shuichi said. Then he added. "You're coming Kyoko."_

"_Well then, now we've got to find a portal to some strange forest that leads to a cave." I said._

"So, we go through this portal and it leads to the forest that I saw?" I asked looking at the portal that appeared.

"It leads to a forest, but it may not be the same one you saw." Hiei said.

"Are you sure that she's in the Makai?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes I'm sure! I've never been wrong when finding someone before! I'm positive that she's through there, and if you don't want to believe me, then I'm going alone!" I jumped into the portal.

I instantly regretted jumping headfirst because I came face to face with a tree. I felt dizzy, but still ok. I sat up and rubbed my nose. "That's the reason you _step_ into a portal." I heard Hiei say behind me. I tilted my head back and he was standing right behind me. "You may be a hanyou now, but you're still a baka onna."

"I'm not a baka onna. My name is Kyoko and I'm nearly as smart as Shuichi!" I snapped.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Shuichi teased upon exiting the portal.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"What he said." I said turning away and looking around. "This is the same forest that I saw, the cave is that way." I pointed ahead of me. I started walking, when I noticed only Hiei and Botan when I turned around. Where Shuichi once stood, there was now a really tall guy with silver hair golden eyes, and silver fox ears and tail, and where Yusuke once stood, his hair was way longer and he had tattoos that I didn't notice before. "Uh…" was all I managed to say.

Hiei smirked at my surprised look. "Yoko Kurama, and Yusuke's demon form."

I whipped my face to him. "Then where'd Shuichi go?"

Yoko Kurama stepped up to me and bent down to my level. "I am Shuichi, but you can just call me either Yoko or Kurama, close your mouth."

I closed my mouth and glared at Kurama. "Whatever, let's just go then."

I led the way through the forest and into the same cave that I had seen. Deeper into the cave, I easily found my way past the many splits and made it safely to a small cavern without any attack. Unfortunately, waiting for us in the cavern was the chick that we ran into yesterday.

"Tran, what have you done with Anya?" Kurama asked angrily.

"I've done nothing with her, in fact, you can have her back, here." Tran snapped her fingers.

A hole appeared in front of us. From the hole came Anya. She looked completely KO'd. Kurama rushed over to her and knelt down to her. He picked up Anya's shoulders and rested her head on his chest. Her eyes were black and completely empty when they were normally one green one red.

"Anya, please say something." I said feeling tears come to my eyes. "You're not dead, your ki is still flowing everywhere through you." I grabbed her shoulders from Kurama and started to shake her. "Anya, this isn't funny!"

Hiei grabbed my arms to stop me." She cant' talk, she has no soul." He said.

Kurama transferred Anya's weight to me and stood up with his eyes shadowed. "Tran." He growled. "I _will_ make you pay."

"Why me? Tran said innocently. "I didn't extract her soul, Shen did. I merely delivered her."

"Satrane, just as you were described." Yusuke said.

"It's just Tran, not Satrane, don't stick me with the foul name that my parents gave me."

I turned from Anya to see Yusuke standing behind me with his fists in the air. "Yusuke, remain calm, Tran is capable of things you won't be able to beat." Kurama said.

"What's your point?" Yusuke growled. "I've faced the impossible before and I'm still alive."

Hiei snorted. "Uh, Yusuke." I said. "This guy's vibes aren't stronger than yours, but here's a small wind of hidden beneath his outer exterior, be very cautious."

"Huh?" Yusuke said looking confused.

"That's a look that could rival the baka." Hiei said. "She means: he may be weaker than you, but if you're not careful, he could kill you."

"Then why the hell didn't you just say that!?"

"Cuz I like to confuse you." I snapped. I looked down at Anya. There were red streaks down her cheeks starting from her eyes. Curious, I touched one and felt something strange. It was like her youki surging into me.

Hiei placed a hand on my shoulder as Kurama pulled a rose from his hair. "Onna, use what you just took against Tran." Hiei whispered.

Read and review please.


	10. Bye Bye Tran

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 10: Bye Bye Tran

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

(still Kyoko's POV)

"One, it's Kyoko, not onna, and two, what?" I whispered back to Hiei.

"You absorbed her youki, use it to your advantage. Attack Tran, do what comes naturally." He said.

"Uh, I can try." I stood up and felt a slight pull coming from Anya's youki. I stepped towards Tran and stopped next to Kurama. I took the rose from his hand that he had summoned moments before. I held it over my head and pushed Anya's youki into it. It grew in size, then exploded. The many petals that it emitted were directed at Tran, as she was my enemy. They enveloped her.

I felt joy for some reason, as her last cries of pain were heard, and it confused me. That's because of your heritage.' I heard inside of my head. "Huh?" I blurted.

Hiei walked up next to me. "Your heritage onna. You're a hanyou, we all have some form of joy from blood and strangled cries of death. Each youkai has a thirst for blood at time. Of course, your father being who he was doesn't help it."

I looked up at Kurama. "Even you Kurama?" I asked. "And Anya?"

Kurama nodded. "We both are full blood youkai, our face may not show it, but at heart, we both have a taste for blood. Of course, Anya could just cry to satisfy her cravings."

"What d'you mean?"

"She cries blood."

"Oh, well, learn something new every day huh?"

"Screw learning, let's just get all this over with. The longer we stand here, the more agitated I get." Yusuke growled.

"I just want to get Anya out of here with every bit of her. Um, here's your rose back Kurama." I handed him back his rose. His hand tapped ever so slightly on mine, I felt a small surge into me just like when I touched Anya.

Kurama pulled his hand away quickly. "Kyoko, exactly what kind of hanyou _are_ you?" he asked. "If I'm not mistaken, you just absorbed some of my youki."

I held my hand to my chest. "Uh, I haven't a clue. This is all still new to me. I think my locating skills improved, but that's because of my family being that of psychics."

"Spader was one of the rare types of chameleon demons. That's probably what you are." Hiei said. He came up behind me and gave me a gentle shove towards the next tunnel.

"I thought that chameleons just changed color, and don't push me Hiei."

The rest of the group started to follow me further on, with Anya on Kurama's back. "That's how most breeds are. Spader's, however, is different. He'd absorb the power thrown at him, then return it with five times the strength. But when taken not as an attack, it was only one fifth the strength."

"So Anya and Kurama have power over roses?" It was hard to believe that something so beautiful could be so deadly.

"I'm not exactly sure about Anya, but I can control many different types of plants, not just a rose."

"Oh." I looked at the ground and kept on walking. "How am I supposed to go on with my normal life I if absorb youki through skin contact?"

Kurama chuckled. "You do know that ningens don't have youki, right?"

I frowned at him. "I'm not a baka Kurama. I was referring to Hiei. Since now I'm bound to him forever. At one point we will-" I stopped talking, knowing my face was about to turn red.

Kurama smiled at me. "I thought you hated the idea of being bound to a demon."

"Well, I can't really go back in time and change that. Besides, I am a demon, or a half one anyways. I can't go on hating myself now can I?"

"No, I guess not. But since when do you even think in a hentai way, let alone talk about it."

"Uh…" I felt my ears heating up. " I guess that these things are just going around in my head, or the rest of my puberty, or it could be my finally receiving my youki, or Hiei could've planted this stuff into my head or-"

Before I could continue on with my ranting, Hiei silenced my mouth with his. Strangely, I didn't feel his youki surge into me as it had with Anya and Kurama. He pulled back and said. "You're too noisy onna, and did that answer your question?"

"My-name-is-Ky-o-ko-not-onna-." I growled, surprising not only myself, but also every one around me. I never knew that I could growl before. Then I realized what Hiei had just done. "Oh, I guess that does answer my question. Thank you Hiei." I leaned over and hugged him around his neck.

"Get off on-"

I cut him off the same way he had me. I pulled back and smiled at the look on his face. "How's it feel to have the shoe on the other foot?" I asked. Hiei looked down at his feet. "I didn't mean it literally, Hiei. Please stop calling me onna."

"As much as I hate to interrupt this tender moment'" Yusuke said. We both growled at him. "You might want to shut it, we've got a small problem ahead."

"Mr. Spirit Detective, I am not the problem. That would be you, yup." A boy bounced in front of us. "The name's Sanji. My purpose is simply to distract you."

I leaned close to Hiei's ear; simply trying to look scared to Sanji. "Hiei, how fast can you get us around him to the core of this place? Leave the others to deal with him." I whispered.

My answer: he wrapped his arm around my waist and I found myself dizzy and in a different place. I wobbled and lost my balance, Hiei caught me.

"From what I can tell, this is where they are using her soul. There's wards around it, so I can't be sure." Hiei said.

"Ok." I stood up and closed my eyes. "I'll find out for sure." I focused on Anya, her ki was still behind us, but another aspect of her was just before me. "It is beyond those doors."

Hiei pushed open the door and stepped in first. I quickly followed. "Kyo, stay close behind me." He whispered before unsheathing his katana.

Read and review please.


	11. Safe at Home

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 11: Safe at Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

Sorry, no action scene, I couldn't come up with a decent one, the best you've gotten would be Hiei sliced up everyone, the end….ya, I don't think you want that…

End Kyoko's POV

It's weird, how I feel right now. Light headed, and flushed. There's someone calling me? No, I'm probably just dreaming, Tran caused me to black out, but how?

"Anya, can you hear me?"

That voice! So familiar, from a long time ago, Yoko? No, it can't be, he's in the red headed form. He can't transform, can he? But who else would have that velvety voice? Who else?

"Anya, c'mon, please wake up."

…Kyoko?

"Are you sure you did it right Kyo?"

"Yes, Hiei, dammit, this is one of the things I actually trained for before I found out that I'm a hanyou."

"Hn."

"Hiei, darling, do I have to pound you into a wall again?"

"Will you two shut the fuck up!"

"Such language Kurama, didn't know you had it in you."

"Kyo, tension rising with his mate, I suggest you be quite."

"Humph."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and painfully sat up. "You guys," damn, it hurt so much to talk, my voice must sound real raspy right now, "Are giving me a headache."

Yoko grabbed my shoulders and looked down at me. "Anya, are you alright?" I nodded and put my hand on my throat. "I understand, I'll take you back to my house."

"Wha-?"

His hand went over my mouth. "After what happened this past week, do you think that I'd let you stay in that apartment alone?" I shook my head and slowly put my arms around his neck. He lifted me gently seeing me wince when he put his arm under my legs.

"What happened?" I asked hoarsely.

"Hiei killed basically everyone, I sent Sanji to jail, and Kyoko killed Tran."

"Hm." The portal opened and they stepped through. Landing us at Kurama's house, and he was back in his avatar form. We walked inside. "Mother, I'm back." He called out.

His mother came down the stairs fin a rush. "Shuichi, you're gone the entire weekend, don't call, then show up like nothing happened. I expect an explanation."

"I'm sorry mother, there were problems with my girlfriend.

Her eyes widened. "Shuichi, please don't tell me that yo-"

"No," I croaked. She thought that I was pregnant; we haven't even gotten past the making out stage. Besides, if I was, I'd keep it, I would never to one of the ningen clinics to destroy a child. "It was my ex, he says that I belong to him, her-er-tried to rape me again."

"Oh my, would you like me to call your parents, or the police?"

I shook my head. "She lives by herself mother, and the ones responsible have already been taken care of and reside in a jail cell."

"There was more than one?"

I nodded and put my head into Kurama's chest. "Mother, is it alright if Anya was to stay in the guest bedroom so she has time to heal?"

"Of course, take as long as you need, and, Anya was it?" I nodded, "please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

I tugged on his shirt. He looked down and I yanked a bit on the collar of my shirt. "Mother, if it's not to much to ask, could you make a stop at the Café Yum and tell them that Anya Rose may not be in for about a week or two, and that Kyoko Shina will be by to explain."

She grabbed her purse. "Of course, I'll stop by on my way to the terminal, I have a plane to catch."

"A plane?"

"Yes, did you forget Shuichi? I'm headed off on a business trip."

"What abou-?"

"Silly, it's for his job, and Suuichi left for an exchange program last week and will be back when school gets out." She smiled and left.

Kurama brought me upstairs and went into one of the rooms. It was a simple room. Queen size bed, rose bed spread, and a small bedside table. Kyoko walked around us and pulled the blanket and sheets back so he could lie me down. She brought them back up afterwards and sat on the edge of the bed. "Anya, I'm not exactly sure of what's happening, but I'll give you time to recover before I ask questions. I mean, with you just getting out of that ordeal, and then you're body still recovering, then you're voi-"

I grabbed her hands as a sign to stop talking. "Kyoko, just shut up. I'll explain to you whatever you need explaining to."

Kyoko cocked her head to the side. "But doesn't it hurt when you talk?"

"Have you ever known me to shut up?"

"Yes."

"No."

Kyoko looked up and glared at Kurama sitting on the other side of the bed. "Ok, before I came to the Ningenkai, but you didn't talk too much Kurama."

"Because I was usually in my kitsune form, besides, listening to your voice was very soothing."

I leaned over onto Kurama's chest and he put his arms around me. "And listening to you when you did talk calmed my frazzled nerves. I love you Yoko Kurama."

"And I love you Anya of the Flower Rose."

Kyoko stood up and left. A few minuets later, I heard a few pots clanging from downstairs. I smiled; Kyoko had found the kitchen and was going to make an attempt to cook.

"I hope you remember how your kitchen once looked, because Kyoko is one of the worst cooks around." I mumbled into Kurama's chest. He sighed, then gently moved my body so that my back was to him. "Wha-mmmmm." I cut myself off when I felt his hands to go work on my sour shoulders and back.

I felt myself melting in his hands. I barely noticed him gong down the center and sides of my back, up and around over my stomach. This must've gone on for a few hours, because I heard a soft coughing at the door. Kurama helped maneuver my body back into a sitting position against the pillows. Kyoko stepped foreword and set a tray down in front of me.

"I couldn't find anything that I could cook in Kurama's kitchen, so I made a run down to the corner and picked up some ramen, is that ok with you?" She said as she handed me a fork.

"Yes, that's fine. Ah, Kyoko's world famous ramen." I teased. "Oh, and what's this? The equally famous water with sweet n' low in it."

"Shut up Anya."

I stuck my tongue out as I reached for the fork. But Kurama snatched it from my grasp, then the bowl was lifted. "Kurama, I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself."

"Yes, but you can barely hold yourself up, I'm going to care for you until you're fully healed." He twirled a bi of noodles onto the fork. I rolled my eyes, but ate it anyways.

"I'm going to head over to your apartment and grab some clothes." Kyoko headed out the door. "I'll get the key from your boss when I explain things to em." I nodded and she left. There was a small moment of silence as she went down the stairs before, "Hiei SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME ON!"

I nearly chocked on my food. After a few minuets of coughing and gagging, I finished the meal. It was getting dark so Kurama said that I should get some sleep. "Don't you think that I've gotten enough sleep?" I whined.

"I'm not going to argue today Anya. You're going to lay down in bed and go to sleep." Scary look! Scary look!

"Yes master." I grumbled sarcastically and pulled the covers over my head. The lights went off and the door clicked shut. I smiled as I listened to Kurama to quietly go around to get himself ready for bed. I heard his door click shut and then silence, which means that he's asleep, the on thing that I still can't seem to do. Usually, I'd just fall asleep instantly, but right now seems to be a problem.

I felt a small throb on my neck where Kurama's mark is. My hand shot up to and the pain shot downwards. Why now of all times? My body's starting to crave his. I thought that this didn't happen for a longer period of time, shows how much I know about youkai mating. Inhaling deeply to try and calm myself, I realized something that was a small key to why the pain was stronger than it should be: I was highly aroused and in heat. It's just starting, but it's going to get worse. Hopefully Kurama won't notice, but I haven't been able to cover that scent on myself yet.

I slid further downwards and tried to get some sleep, but it's not going to come easy.

All the hours of the night, and only two hours of sleep. Well, Kurama hasn't noticed my pain yet, thankfully. Kyoko showed up about ten minuets ago, she already yelled at me, then Kurama, for me walking to the restroom. I let Kurama carry me downstairs to get her to shut up while she put my clothes in the dresser.

"Anya, you know that you an get up and walk around on your own if you want to" Kurama said at the doorway.

"Not with Kyoko breathing down my neck." I said back.

"Kurama, we go now, school. You may be centuries old, but I'm not, let's go." Kyoko grabbed a clump of his hair and started dragging him off. "We'll se ya later Anya!" she called as the door slammed.

Thank kami for school. That's six less hours of the day that I have to worry about Kurama finding out. But I can't just avoid Kurama forever. Plus, if I decide to run off, he'd get mad at me, and an angry kitsune is not something I need right now. I'll just drag out my answers for Kyoko, but Kurama will start to notice that…Damn, out of options.

I spend most of the day laying on the couch staring out the window. Kurama's garden was simply beautiful, just like my mother's. I didn't move, but I was happy, especially since Hiei forgot to close the window when he left.

Kurama came home with his bag in one hand and his head in the other. He set down his bag and went to the kitchen. Kyoko came in after him and tossed one of the two bags she was carrying at me.

"There's today's work, get to it so I can bring it in tomorrow so that Sensei doesn't get on my case." She said pointing at the bag.

"Kyoko, I only went to school to find Kurama, now that I did, I have no reason to go back. I'm not like Kurama, I never made some promise to a human mother." I dropped the bag on the ground as I said it.

"Anya Rose! You will finish school with me!" she yanked out the heaviest book from my bag and thrust it into my stomach. "We've only got one month of school left, and you're going to finish!"

"Yes master." I grumbled sarcastically. "So, what's the problem that you were talking about? And what's this about you being a hanyou?"

She sighed and looked down. "My father was an assassin, a demon, Spader."

"So your mom was the annoying little bra-er yeah, I know him. You could say that she's the Rin to his Sesshomaru."

"Yeah-wait! You swore yourself against TV."

I rolled my eyes. "Manga, Kyoko, manga."

"Oh yeah." She looked down and stared twiddling her fingers around. Next came the small blush. Two sure signs that she's talking about something that has to do sex, or any of that sort. This most likely means that she's starting to have the pains.

"Don't beat around the bush like you normally do, just spit it out."

"Er, right. Well, starting about two nights ago, I've been getting really bad cramps, worse than when I'm on my period, which I'm not due for another two weeks. And a weird kinda tingly feeling around the area where Hiei bit me."

Knew it was about this. "Kyoko, that's just your body craving Hiei."

Her face turned red as a tomato. "M-my body w-what?"

I sighed. "Since Hiei marked you as his mate, you're starting to feel the need to be with him, to have him within you."

"I-what!? I mean, I know what you're saying, but…are you feeling it? I can't tell!"

I looked down. "Kyoko, yes, I am feeling this, I'm just better at covering it than you are. There's no doubt that Kurama and Hiei are going through this as well, but us being demons, and raised to be able to endure this kind of pain, can just go on like nothing's wrong."

"Whatever."

She got up and left out the window, where Hiei was standing waiting. Kurama came in and sat down in his chair. "Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"Does your mother know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're a demon?"

He looked down. "No."

"Then you'll tell her next time that you talk to her, or I will for you."

His head snapped up. "What?"

"You tell her, or I will."

He groaned and left to check on whatever it was that he put in the oven. This is going to be a long week.

Read and review please.


	12. Until We Meet again

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Chapter 12: Until We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

One week, it was just one week, and I nearly made it too, but the pain was too much, and I couldn't sleep; I needed to get sleep.

So, two weeks later, I'm already starting to grow. I grabbed the larger of my uniforms and my sweater. I hate it when Kyoko's right. No one's really noticing my larger stomach because of my sweater, and no one's questioning it either, I wear it practically all year round. Now it's the last week of school, five more days until I'm out of here for good. At least I'm spending it with the ones that I love.

"Wow Anya, you weren't kidding when you said that you'd show fast." Kyoko said sitting on top of my desk.

I shoved her, causing her to hit the ground. "As far as I know, I'll grow for about another week, then stay about the same until two weeks before delivery."

"And here I thought that you had no idea on how or what would happen if you could get pregnant." Kurama said. He put his arm around me, resting his hand on my slightly large stomach.

"I went and did a bit of research Kurama. That's the most that I could find out though. I'm meeting with someone that sent me the small bit of the information."

"You're not going by yourself."

I sighed. "Kurama, I never said that I was going alone. I never go anywhere alone now that I'm mated with child." I swung around and threw my arms around him in a hug.

There was a loud slap on the desk. "Ok everyone, sit down and face foreword. You know that today we have our first two exams and-" Sensei stopped when the class phone rang. "Hold that thought. Yes? Mmhmm…yeah…got it…who? …Really? …Alright, I'm sending them down now." She put the phone back on the hook and turned around. "Rose, Minamino, Shina, you three are wanted in the main office."

We cast a few nervous glances at each other before standing up and leaving. We came in and the secretary merely glared at us. "The principal will see you all in his office." She glared at us all the way into the back.

We walked in. "I know…I know…yes…I understand…it's being taken care of…yes…I know…ok…ja ne." He put the phone into its receiver. "Rose-san, Minamino-san, Shina-san, I trust you know why you're down here?"

"Sir, we don't." I said.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Rose-san, I am to understand that you are pregnant, and Minamino-san is the father?"

Kurama and I cast a nervous glance at each other.

"Uh-"

"Erm-"

"I'll take that as a yes. You both know the rules of this school. This isn't something that I'd expect from you two, especially you Minamino-san."

"Um, sir," Kyoko said in a small voice, "how exactly does this concern me?"

"The hospital called, they thought that the school would be interested to know the REASON YOU PASSED OUT LAST WEEK!"

Kyoko's eyes widened and she stood up. "They told the school before they FUCKING TOLD ME!"

I grabbed her arm and yanked her down. The principal folded his hands under his chin. "Rules are rules, the secretary will give you the slips. Now, you three can go and clean out your desks."

"Sir, if I may-" Kurama started to say.

"No, you may not Minamino-san. Good bye."

We went back to the classroom. We pulled any personal items from our desks and packing them into our bags. Kurama put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out with Kyoko close behind us. About halfway down the entranceway, I heard her hiccup, then her bag hit the ground.

I spun around out of Kurama's arms and went to Kyoko, whose face was in her hands and she was on the ground. "Kyoko," I said as I pulled my arm around her shoulder.

"So close, only five days." She mumbled into my shoulder.

I glanced back at Kurama. He nodded to me and Hiei appeared next to us. I passed her to Hiei and went back to Kurama. "Let's go to my mother's cove." I whispered.

"In the Makai?" he whispered back.

"Yeah, that's where I'm meeting the guy." Kurama relayed the message to Hiei and we walked to one of the alleys around the area. I lifted my right hand and made a circle in the air, the portal opened. I turned and smiled. "How d'you think that we got from the Makai to the Ningenkai? I had my glove made so that it could open the portal."

"You know that if Koenma ev-"

"Yeah, I'd be busted big time, I know, but he's not going to find out. I've had this thing for about one hundred years. About the time you punctured my hand." I walked through and Kurama followed.

My mother's cave. The sacred grounds where we would escape from my father. It's small, and merely a cave with certain accommodations, but it was our home away from home. Without waiting for Kurama, I went in. "Oi ma tra! Anya!" I heard from inside.

That was, wait. "Oi bo tro! Okuro!" I called back, hoping I was right.

From the shadows into the light of the fire came Okuro, my older brother. His black hair was still at his shoulders and his black eyes were still as they once were, just like mother's. Without another word, I ran to him and jumped onto him in a hug and he fully hugged me back. After pulling back, he gave me a look over. "I see you weren't kidding about growing quickly"

"Shut up Okuro." I mumbled.

He grabbed my gloved hand. "And I also see that you still cover the bite from the one who broke your heart with the glove I gave you."

"More like the one who stole my heart niisan."

Before Okuro could respond, Kurama stepped foreword. "You gave her the glove, have you any idea of the risk you are taking? And where did you get it?"

"Who's the stiff? Can I play?" Okuro whispered to me.

"No, down boy, this is Yoko. Kurama, this is my older brother, Okuro. Okuro, what happened to you? You just disappeared!"

"I didn't disappear, I just couldn't take dad anymore."

I looked down. "And you left me alone with him, some big brother you are."

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "You weren't old enough that you could take care of yourself without having to depend on any of us."

"But it still would have been nice to have my big brother with me." I started to see a tinge of red. Now why am I crying?

Arms grabbed me from behind and his face went into my neck. "Anya, you're getting yourself worked up about small thing, calm down."

My hands went up and held onto his and I leaned into his arms. "I'm trying Kurama." I really was, but it seemed to make more tears fall.

Okuro came closer and wiped my tears away with the deep red handkerchief mom used when we were younger. "Yoko, it's part of her pregnancy, she'll cry a lot." He said, not me, but my mate.

"Okuro, I want to know how you know this." I asked as new tears formed. He handed me the blood stained cloth to wipe my tears.

Okuro sighed and motioned for us to sit. "Back before you were born, Anya, I had to deal with father, and because I was male, he decided that mom didn't need to raise me in any way as I might be weak"

"That sounds like father." I rolled my eyes.

"I managed to sneak out with mom a lot, and she looked happier being _with_ me more than at meals when we had to act proper. Because of our idiot father, she couldn't birth any more children. I went to the garden outside here, and with a little help, I blessed the roses, and you were born.' It took me a few years as I was inexperienced, but I got it right on the first try."

I smiled. "So niisan' is really otousan.'" He glared at me, I simply smiled wider. "I'm just teasing you Okuro, you should know that by now."

"Yeah, yeah." His eyes became more serious. "Anya, I talked with the one that helped me, my mentor, and I discussed every twist, turn and possibility. If you have any questions whatsoever, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I have one."

"Yes?"

"How come you never told me any of this before?"

He smirked. "How come you never asked?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it when I realized that I had no response. I contented with glaring. He and Kurama laughed. They were laughing at me! So, I stood up calmly and whacked their heads together. I smiled innocently and left to the outside garden.

"Damn mood swings." I herd Okuro mumble. I guess that's part of it too. I wandered off to the side where mom's garden, where I was born' stood. It remained just as beautiful as before, nothing's changed, I'm glad.

"You feel better Kyoko?" I asked.

"Mmm." She said with a small nod. It's about two days later. I made Kurama and Okuro let me come back to talk to Kyoko. I have to make sure that she was all right.

"That's not very convincing, you know that right?"

"This is better, Anya. Yesterday she was sniffling every time I turned around." Hiei said from his place behind me.

"Kyoko, you most likely wouldn't end up living in the Ningenkai anyways, you don't need the tests to tell you that you're smart enough to pass." I looked up at the clock, my five minutes are narly up. "Kyoko, Yoko'll flip if I'm not back, now I've also got my brother breathing down my neck."

"Of course."

I stood up and gave Kyoko a quick hug. With one hand still on her shoulder, I said, "Look, I have no idea when we'll see each other again. We might even be enemies next time." I walked to the door in her room stopping at the door and turned around one last time. "And Kyoko, if you get too depressed, you'll miscarry and I know you don't want that."

I left her with those last thoughts. Outside, Kurama stood there with an agitated look. "Yoko, I only went over by one minute, take a chill pill."

"Let's just go home."

I smiled and brought open the portal, we were going home.

Read and review please.

That's it…of course I've got the epilogue coming up soon though. So, it's not completely over yet. -


	13. Epilouge

Anya of the Flower Rose

Anya of the Flower Rose

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the rights belong to the creator: Yoshihiro Togashi

Soft brown eyes met dark red. The two stared at each other long and hard. The red eyes blinked and were replaced by bright innocent golden. An annoyed urk' was heard and the golden-eyed girl had jumped onto the back of the red-eyed boy.

"Kurome, are you flirting at random girls again?" The small golden-eyed girl asked, her silver tail wagging back and forth.

The one with red eyes, Kurome, straightened his silver ears and glared at his little sister. "Ayaka, I don't flirt."

"Oh that's right," She wiggled her tail a bit more, "you woo them." She hopped off Kurome's shoulders and landed neatly between the two people. "Hi! I'm Ayaka, and this is my big brother, Kurome. What's your name?" She smiled up at the brown-eyed girl.

"Um…Misaki." The brown-eyed girl said slowly. "I should probably…um…go. My…er…dad-"

Kurome glared at Misaki. "I'm sure your dad would be worried sick…I'm sure he also told you to never fraternize' with a male kitsune. Yet another biased bastard."

Ayaka looked up to her brother with wide, innocent eyes. "Surely you don't mean that Kurome."

"Of course I mean it, no one trusts a male kitsune." He glared a bit stronger at Misiaki. "Especially forbidden half-breeds!"

"Now you wait just one minute!" Misaki tried to cut in.

"I'm right and you know it." he growled.

Ayaka was suddenly pulled off the ground into someone's arms. "Ayaka, tell me next time you decide to follow Kurome. And you, Kurome! Start paying attention to whether your sister's following you!" There stood Anya in her true form. Rose stems tattooed around both her arms and legs, as well as around her neck and the small of her back. At the end of the stem on her right hand, left foot, right hip and left shoulder was a bloomed rose. There were two blooming roses on either side of her stomach and one sitting partway down her chest. She turned and noticed Misaki. "Oh, and who might you be?" She asked.

Misaki snorted. "What's it to you?"

In an instant, Ayaka was on Kurome's shoulder and Anya had Misaki's arms locked behind her back. "You should learn to hold your tongue, little girl." She growled into Misaki's ear.

A pointed blade came to the back of Anya's exposed neck, as her hair was up in mostly a bun, bits of it falling around her face and some from the bun. "It would be in your best interest for you to release my daughter." Said an ice cold tone.

"And if I don't?" The blade pressed harder against her neck. "I hope you've been taking good care of Kyoko, Hiei." The blade disappeared and Anya released Misaki. "Just like her mother, blindly getting herself into trouble."

"I do no-" Misaki started, but stopped when Hiei glared at her. She looked down to the ground. "Father, I'm sorry for associating with kitsune."

Anya's head snapped around to Misaki, then back to Hiei. A triumphant I knew it!' came from Kurome.

"The hell? Do you automatically want your kin to hate mine!" Anya screeched angrily. "Yoko was your partner at one time!

"I have nothing against Kurama, or you kits." Hiei said in his monotone voice. "It's the rest of the kitsune race that I don't trust."

"D'you mean that she's not a kitsune papa?" Misaki asked, somewhat timidly.

Anya stepped in front of Hiei and put one hand on a popped hip. "Do I look like a kitsune? No, I was born from a rose."

"ANYA!!" Anya turned around only to get knocked to the ground by Kyoko. "My gawd, look at you! I haven't seen you for a good hundred years!" She stood up and held out a hand to help Anya up.

"Is Misaki your eldest?" Anya asked.

Kyoko smiled and nodded. "Only one."

"Shouldn't she only be about a month or two younger than my Kurome."

"Well…" Kyoko took on a sad expression, "I lost that child. The Makai isn't a very nice place to be carrying young. I got hit brutally in the stomach and lost it, the child I mean. It took me a little while to get pregnant after that."

"Kyoko, I—"

The trees and bushes rustled a bit behind them, cutting Anya off. Everyone, save Ayaka, took a battle stance. Their looks changed from ready to fight to confusion when what looked to be a young kit floating in mid-air appeared. A few moments later, it was shown that she was merely being held up by the neck of her clothes. "Anya, if you ever leave me alone with this brat, it will be your death." The silver kitsune who was carrying the kit growled.

Anya stepped foreword and took the tiny kit. "Now Yoko, Lita's not that horrible." She flicked one of the small silver ears poking out from the kit's brown hair. "She even has your human eyes." She grinned up at her mate.

"No, your eye, not mine. The green is from your one eye." Yoko narrowed his eyes more at Ayaka. "And she only behaves for you."

"Got that right." Kurome and Ayaka chorused together.

"She's only twelve, cut her a bit of slack. Lita's simply exploring her boundaries."

"Well, she's fond them, make her stop exploring." Kurome whined.

Ignoring everyone, Anya went over to Hiei and set Lita on his head. Lita put her hands down and stared at her mother confused. Hiei glared at Anya, but didn't move. "Now Hiei, you should that your daughter would be immune to a kitsune's power. Kyoko's genes do that." Ayaka smiled. Her and Kyoko threw an am around each other's shoulders and ran off.

Lita giggled and waved goodbye to her mom. "Ja ne okaa-san!" she cried out happily.

Hiei sent his glare Yoko's way. "If this child is not off my head in ten seconds, she will have no head." He growled.

Yoko smirked and plucked his daughter off the agitated Hiei. "Maybe Anya's trying to get you into the idea of children again." He teased, which earned him another glare.

"Kurome, I'm bored." Ayaka whined.

Kurome set her down. "I'll take you to the closest market, you have your money?"

"Always keep an eye on mine…and yours." She smirked and pulled out two bags.

His eyes widened. "You're too much like Dad, Ayaka."

She smiled wider. "It's only you that I can get, mama and papa always catch me."

Kurome snatched his money sac and put it back into the folds of his clothes. "Let's go. The closest shop is…due south."

Ayaka rolled her eyes. "Do you have to do that every time?"

He smirked. "Yes." He turned to Misaki. "Would you care to join us, Misaki-chan?" he asked her.

"Um…" Misaki said, surprised. She turned to Hiei. "Papa, can I go to the market with them?"

"This means you'll need money?" Hiei growled.

Yoko threw his arm around Misaki's shoulders. "Here, have fun on me." He dropped a bag of coins into Misaki's hand.

"Uh…thank you, Yoko-sama." She said, unsure of herself.

"Know where you're going?" Kurome asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's race."

Ayaka hopped foreword and pulled off the light blue scarf from her head to reveal long waist-length shimmering-silver with a pair of silver fox ears poking from the top. "On my mark!" She called out. She folded the sash in half. "Ready, set, GO!" she whipped down the scarf. Kurome and Misaki took off, Kurome slowing momentarily to pick up Ayaka, who was already pulling her hair back up.

Feeling a tug on his leg, Yoko looked down and growled. "Anya will not live to see tomorrow." He picked Lita up and set her on his shoulders.

The end.

Read and review please.

This is the last of Anya of the Flower Rose.

Thank you for reading; please don't forget to leave a review or two to tell me how you feel about my writing. I know the beginning is a bit…rushed, but I've gotten better since I first started. I plan to have pictures up soon…by the end of June, I'm hoping.


End file.
